


you don't stop loving it just because it's hard

by beggingwolf



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fanvids, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggingwolf/pseuds/beggingwolf
Summary: Sid wants. He wonders. He tries to forget.Geno finally notices.[fanvid]
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	you don't stop loving it just because it's hard

**spoilers/musings on multiple endings:**

> I wanted this vid to be hopeful, so you can read it one of two ways. The first is that Sid pines, tries to get Geno's attention, fails, tries to move on, and Geno notices. He realizes he wants this too and smartly tries to win Sidney over with good hockey. This, of course, is very effective. They get together, and Sid's coda at the end is a cut from the beginning of the "story"/video—a continuation of the opening shot, past!Sid musing on his unrequited love—that the reader gets to enjoy with the knowledge that Sid does, in fact, get what he wants in the end.
> 
> ...the other way one could read this is that Sid pines, tries to get Geno's attention, fails, tries to move on, and Geno notices. He doesn't reciprocate Sid's feelings, and Sid has to settle for playing good hockey with Geno, for Geno being his A and his friend. Sid thinks of what could have been. _"It doesn't feel like it's... maybe it's tough, I don't know. That's the way I look at it anyway, I don't know if everyone... maybe sees it that way, and it doesn't mean that it's always going to be easy. Like, you know. When it's hard, you don't just stop loving it... that's just the way it is."_
> 
> I'll let everyone choose their own ending here :)

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is ["Attention"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1qZWUIsfVw) by NIGHTBREAKERS.
> 
> Here's a [rebloggable version](https://beggingwolf.tumblr.com/post/642745506926346240/sid-wants-he-wonders-he-tries-to-forget-geno) of the vid on Tumblr if you'd like!


End file.
